Wolf Language Glossary
Below is a dictionary/glossary of the words and terms used by the Dire Wolves of the Beyond. B ''Byrrgis'' (n.) A long flowing line of wolves, a hunting formation. ''By-Lang'' (v.) The wolf word for "Deeply Away". This is when a pregent she-wolf escape the clan afraid of birthing a ''malcadh''. Biliboo (n.) Biliboo is game played by elder wolves. It is very similiar to the human game of Mancala. C [[ Cag Mag| Cag Mag]] (adj.) The wolf term for crazy, insane, mad,ect. ''Calieach'' (n.) The wolf word for the old, sick and/or weak member of a herd of caribou, deer or moose. The herd member who is usally hunted down in a Byrrgis. Carreg Gaer (n.) The term of the pack where the Chieftain lives Cave of Souls (n.) The wolf Heaven, where the souls of dead wolves go. Ceilidh fyre (n./v.) What the dire wolves call lightning, known as the fire dance. Chieftains (n.) The leader of a clan, lord of the Carreg Gaer. Could also be called an Alpha. D Drumlyn (n.) A memorial made from bones. F ﻿Fengasso (v.) The last words of the great Fengo. Free Runner (adj.) The term for a gnaw wolf who was born clanless and left to die by its mother G Gaddergludder (?) The pack rally that precedes the hunt of a big game. ''Gadderheal'' (n.) A ceremonial cave for meetings of grave matters. ''Gaddergnaw'' (n.) A ceremonial game that happens about every 15 years where gnaw wolves of different clans compete to become part of the Sacred Watch. ''Glaffing'' The howl known for grief and mourning. Faolan was glaffing ''in the epilouge of Watch Wolf, while building a ''drumlyn for Morag. Gnaw wolves (n.) A ''malcadh'' who has survived and made it back to the clan. The lowest-ranking and most abused wolf in a pack. Graymalkin (n.) A bad owl trying to steal the Ember. Great Chain (n.) A sybolic link for the wolves to the things of heaven and earth. ''Gyre'' Soul (?) Meaning is still unknown, most likely to be revealed in Frost Wolf; mentioned by the Sark when she was keeping a memory jug, H Hamycch (n.) The ancient wolf word meaning "to leap". ''Hwlyn'' (adj.) The spirit of the pack. L Lochinvyrr (n.) The code of honor between hunter and prey. Lord (n.) The higher-ranking wolves in a pack. Lupus (n.) The first wolf, and also like a wolf god. M ''Malcadh'' (n./adj.) Wolves who are born with deformities and taken by the Obea to a[[ tummfraw | tummfraw]] to die. ''Morriah'' (v.) A ceremony for a dead chieftian. Gnaw wolves are not allowed to join. O Obea (n.) The she-wolf responsible for seeking malcadhs and taking them to a ''tummfraw''. R Raghnaid (n.) The council of higher-ranking wolves. S Skreeleen (n.)The leader howler(s) of a pack. ''Slaan Leat (v./adj.) A journey of farewell and peace Star Wolves (n.) The wolves who have died and gone to the Cave of Souls T ''Taiga (n.) The wolf word for teacher. This term is most commonly used for watch wolves teaching new watch wolves. ''Tinulabu'' (n.) The jingle sound that the necklaces chieftains and Watch Wolves wear make. ﻿Tummfraw (n.) The place where an Obea leaves a ''malcadh'' to die. Category:Wolf Words and Traditions